


Lay All Your Love On Me

by Lenni51074



Series: Steve Rogers Takes A Chance On Love [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Dances, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Reader feels insecure, Reader hates Secretary Thaddeus Ross with the white hot fury of a thousand burning suns, Smut, Steve Rogers has a surprise for you, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenni51074/pseuds/Lenni51074
Summary: Your jealousy is ignited when you see Steve sharing a moment with Sharon Carter, but he soon reassures you that you are the only woman on his mind.Smutty one-shot sequel to "Take A Chance On Me"Title is from the ABBA song of the same name.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, Sharon Carter & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Steve Rogers Takes A Chance On Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Lay All Your Love On Me

You sipped your champagne as your eyes scanned the crowd. Tony was hosting a gala dinner for various dignitaries from the United Nations, as well as several US Senators and senior military brass. It was a joint venture between Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D., and was being conducted in another attempt to smooth over the unpleasantness that had been caused over the Sokovia Accords.

Tony, having finally recovered from his initial shock and anger that his parents had been killed by Captain America’s best friend, had eventually recognised that the entire affair had been orchestrated by HYDRA, with the former Winter Soldier merely a brainwashed tool being used by S.H.I.E.L.D.’s enemies to dispense with those that they considered a danger to their plans for total world domination. He had reached this conclusion after much nagging from Steve, yourself, Natasha and King T'Challa. In typical Tony fashion, he had then done a complete one-eighty and was now the loudest champion of all things Bucky Barnes. He and Secretary Ross continued to butt heads over Bucky’s current status as a former wanted international criminal, hence tonight’s dinner.

Said alleged criminal was currently beside you, looking as if he’d rather be mauled to death by a pack of rabid squirrels.

“God, I hate these things,” Bucky muttered, tugging on the collar of his suit. “Dressed up in some stupid monkey suit so Stark and Fury can suck up to greasy politicians. I don’t even know why we need to be here.”

“Stop fidgeting, Bucky,” you warned, smacking his hand away. “We need to be seen so that certain people” – a glare in the direction of Secretary Ross – “can see that we have the full trust and support of both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark Industries. Having Tony’s support is going to go a long way to finally convincing people that you have been a prisoner of war for the past seventy-odd years.”

“It’s a waste of time. We all know the truth, and even if the UN clears me, you and I both know that Ross is never gonna stop until I’m behind bars. I mean, look at how he’s still trying to get his hands on Banner.”

It was true. Thaddeus Ross held a grudge, and he was still determined to get hold of Bruce Banner for his own nefarious purposes. He would also never stop until Bucky was on the Raft.

Like hell were you or any of the other Avengers going to let either of those things happen.

“Bucky, stop. Everything is going to be fine. Just trust Tony, okay?” When you saw that he wasn’t going to stop fretting, you grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

“Doll-face, what are you doing?” he asked with alarm.

“You have been fidgeting non-stop for forty minutes. I just thought we could channel that energy into something useful,” you told him, as you placed his hand on your waist. “Now, I have it on very good authority that you’re quite the dancer. Why don’t you prove it?”

Bucky quirked an eyebrow. “You wanna dance with me?”

“Well, you’ll do until Steve finally learns how,” you grinned. “He still has two left feet when it comes to this sort of thing. Besides, seeing me having a good time with you is really going to grind Secretary Ross's gears, and Tony is going to be able to have so much fun with that.”

Bucky grinned back, and cheekily dipped you backwards before he began waltzing across the floor. He laughed out loud when you poked your tongue out at Secretary Ross, who was glaring at you from the sidelines, and soon forgot about how uncomfortable he felt when you told him how handsome he was when he wasn’t trying to strangle himself with his tie.

The two of you teased each other the entire time you danced, watched with envy by several people, and absolute pride by a pair of bright blue eyes belonging to the one person you both loved most in the world.

**************************************

Steve stood at the bar, watching the two of you with a smile on his face.

He’d been worried when you’d first joined the team. Steve had been smitten with you from the moment he’d met you, and he wondered if you would ever feel the same way about him.

Despite the fact that Steve Rogers was now considered one of the most perfect specimens of manhood, thanks to the serum, he was still at heart that scrawny, sickly kid who grew up in the shadow of his much more impressive best friend. Girls had never looked at him the way they looked at Bucky, and even though he’d known you didn’t care about superficial things like that, it still worried him. What if you liked Bucky better?

He needn’t have worried. You had freaked out over the fact that you were in the same room as Bucky, but not because of his looks. No, you were squealing like a fangirl because he was your idol. You’d hero-worshipped him, trying to emulate his efforts as a sniper and a soldier.

When Steve mentioned that Bucky had been considered a ladies man back in the day, you had looked him over critically from head to foot, shrugged nonchalantly and said that you didn’t really see what all the fuss was about, and then proceeded to kick his ass at pool.

Bucky had loved you unconditionally from that moment, treating you as his surrogate kid sister, and you had adopted him as an unofficial older brother, despite already having four of them.

Steve had been surprised to find that rather than being jealous of your friendship with Bucky, as he had anticipated, he was enormously pleased that you both cared about each other as much as he did.

“Hey, Cap. Wishing that was you out there with Trigger?”

Steve turned at the familiar voice, smiling as he noticed Sharon Carter standing beside him. “No way. I’m not prepared to embarrass myself in front of everyone like that. I’m glad Buck’s willing to take that bullet for me.”

Sharon laughed. “I know the feeling. Emmett keeps trying to get me out there but I’d rather eat glass. I didn’t inherit Aunt Peggy’s love of dancing.”

The two of them stood side by side in companionable silence. Ever since realising that their initial attraction would not lead to anything, they had remained good friends.

Steve smiled when you looked in his direction, missing the frown on your face when you noticed who he was standing with. He turned back to Sharon, asking about what she’d been doing since the last time he saw her, and therefore failed to see the upset expression you wore.

**************************************

Steve was talking with Sharon Carter, and despite knowing that they were just friends, you couldn’t help the surge of jealousy that rushed through you when you saw them together. It was the one friendship of his that you weren’t truly comfortable with.

You had no problem with Steve’s closeness with Nat, knowing that the two of them worked well together and had a sense of trust that Nat rarely bestowed upon anyone who wasn’t Clint or Fury. Their relationship had a brother-sister dynamic similar to the one you shared with Bucky; full of teasing and sarcasm and inside jokes.

His friendship with Wanda, likewise, didn’t bother you. He treated her like a kid sister, as did you. Wanda was sweet and kind, and both you and Steve were incredibly protective of her. You would never forgive her treatment on the Raft at the hands of Secretary Ross.

Even Maria Hill was no problem. She was, like Nat, both beautiful and formidable, and yet you never perceived her as a threat to your relationship with Steve. She treated Steve with fond exasperation, cracking old man jokes and whining about his perceived lack of skill with modern technology.

Sharon, however, was a different story. She was Peggy’s niece, and had never hidden her attraction to Steve. You knew that they had dated briefly, and that they had reached a mutual decision not to take it further, but their continued friendship still bugged you. Even though you knew that there was nothing there, that Steve didn’t see her as anything other than a friend, you still wished that he would sever the tie. But Sharon was the last piece of Peggy, and Steve just couldn’t seem to let it go.

Bucky noticed where your gaze was fixated, and nudged you. “Hey. You know you got nothin’ to worry about, right? That punk only has eyes for you.”

You shook yourself, focusing your attention back to your dance partner. “Sorry, Bucky. I know, I know. I just… I know it’s completely irrational, but I can’t help feeling jealous whenever I see him with Sharon. I don’t get that way with any other female he talks to. Just her.”

“Would it bother you so much if she wasn’t Peggy’s niece?”

Damn Barnes and his uncanny ability to hear the things you didn’t want to say out loud. You sighed, then admitted, “Probably not. I guess it’s just that continual reminder of his past.”

“That’s just it, doll. Sharon is a part of Steve’s past. You are his here and now. Don’t you forget that.”

You gave Bucky a grateful smile. “Thanks, Bucky.”

He led you away from the dance floor, bowing with a flourish as he handed you back to Steve. “She’s all yours, punk.”

Steve wrapped an arm around your waist and pressed a kiss to your cheek. “Yes, she is.”

Bucky held out an arm to Sharon. “Would you like to dance?”

She shook her head. “Thank you, Sergeant Barnes, but I don’t dance. However, I would love another drink.”

“Well, then, let’s get you one. Can’t have you getting dehydrated.” He led Sharon away, chatting amiably to her as they walked to the bar.

Steve nuzzled your neck. “You looked like you were having fun with Buck.”

You nodded. “So did you. With Sharon, I mean.”

A sigh left Steve’s lips. “Doll, we’ve been through this. You know that Sharon is just a friend.”

“I know, Steve. But I can’t help how I feel. I’ve tried to stop feeling this way, and I just can’t.” You looked into his eyes. “I am jealous of your friendship with Sharon Carter, okay? I know it’s ridiculous, but that’s how I feel.”

“Well, thank you for being honest with me.” He kissed the back of your hand, squeezing it slightly. Then, he started leading you out of the ballroom.

“Steve, what are you doing?” you asked, trying to pull him to a stop.

He kept walking, dragging you along behind him. “I think it’s time I reminded you of just how much you don’t need to be jealous of Sharon. Or anybody else.”

“But, Steve, the gala…” you protested.

He hit the button for the elevator. “Fuck the gala. Tony’s got it under control. This is much more important.”

Dragging you into the elevator, he crashed his lips onto yours before the doors had even closed. He assaulted you with lips, teeth and tongue, and it was making you feel dizzy. When you reached the floor of his apartment, he picked you up bridal style and marched to his rooms, asking FRIDAY to open the door as he had his hands full. Once inside, he kicked the door shut and put you down. He shucked off his jacket and kicked off his shoes before once more holding you in his arms.

“Now, doll,” he whispered against your lips as you began to unbutton his shirt. “I am going to spend the rest of the night worshipping you, and you are going to forget about Sharon and the gala and everything else. I am going to remind you of just how much I love you, and only you.”

He kissed you again, even as he unzipped your dress. It pooled around your feet in a puddle of satin, and he walked you backwards until your knees hit the bed. You sat down, and he knelt in front of you, running a hand down one bare leg until he got to the strap of your high heels. Steve pressed kisses along your leg as he lifted it up, unbuckling the strap and pressing a kiss to the arch of your foot. He did the same to the other leg, igniting the fire that was burning in the pit of your stomach.

Steve held your face in his hands, his blue eyes searching yours, until he seemed to see what he was looking for. With a satisfied smile, he kissed you once more, pushing you back as he did so. You lay on the mattress, fingers twined in his hair, as he kissed you tenderly for what felt like an eternity. His lips never left yours as he deftly removed your bra with one hand, something he had become an expert at in a relatively short amount of time. He fondled your breasts and felt a surge of satisfaction at the breathy moans escaping you as your nipples pebbled beneath his hands.

Slowly, Steve kissed all the way down your body until he got to the waistband of your panties, slowly removing them and planting a kiss on both hips as he did so. His breathing was laboured. He crawled back up to you and kissed you tenderly, and as he did so, he trailed his fingers down your stomach to your entrance. He stroked you gently, drawing circles over your warm folds until you were slick. He thrust his tongue into your mouth and at the same time, he pushed a finger into you, causing you to catch your breath. He thrust his finger in and out a few times, then added a second finger, which made you groan with pleasure. He grinned against your mouth as he pushed yet another finger into your pussy.

_Smug bastard,_ you thought affectionately, even as he crooked his fingers and found that sensitive spot inside you that only he had ever managed to find.

“Oh my god, right there!” you gasped. You ground your hips against his hand even as he continued to massage your G-spot, causing your eyes to roll back in your head.

“Cum for me, Y/N,” he whispered against your mouth. He moved his fingers faster, thrusting deeper until you felt your pleasure reach its peak, your walls clenching around Steve’s fingers, and you cried out as the tension exploded and your legs shook with the release. He held you until your orgasm subsided, his mouth never leaving yours.

After you’d regained your composure, Steve started kissing your neck again, then kissed a trail down your torso until he was lying with his face between your legs. “Jesus, Y/N, you’re so wet,” he murmured. “Do you mind if I try something?”  
  
In all the months you had been together, Steve had never gone down on you, but now he wanted to return the favour that you had done for him so many times before. He’d never felt confident enough to even consider it until now, but since his relationship with you had become sexual, he’d discovered things about himself that he’d never even dreamed of. He was becoming more adventurous, willing to try different things in order to see what both he and you enjoyed.

Gazing at him lovingly, you whispered, “Sure, babe.”

He hooked your legs over his shoulders, then lowered his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to your hips, then to either thigh, before placing a tentative kiss on your clit. You gasped, and that was all the encouragement he needed. Steve gave your slit a slow, loving lick and you threaded your fingers through his blond locks. He placed his palms on your stomach to pin you to the bed, and alternated between feather light licks which teased you, then pressing firmly with the flat of his tongue to apply more pressure to your core, and then sucking on your clit.

“Oh, God, you taste amazing,” he groaned.

He hummed with satisfaction as you writhed beneath him, eating you out like he’d done this a million times before and _oh my God, how the hell did he learn how to do that?_ You lost the ability to think; all you could focus on was the exquisite flood of sensation coursing through your body as Steve licked your folds and sucked at your sensitive bud, relishing the taste of you. You kept murmuring his name softly, almost sobbing with need as you pressed his face into your pussy, and just when you felt like you couldn’t take any more and were going to start singing the _‘Hallelujah Chorus’_ , you arched your back and screamed as you shattered while Steve’s tongue continued to work its magic. He kept licking and sucking at you until your shaking ceased, holding you steady while your orgasm subsided, and then licked you clean as you tried to control your heartbeat.

Crawling back up to rest beside you, Steve rested his forehead against yours and smiled almost shyly. “Was that OK?” All you could do was nod as you couldn’t find your voice. He chuckled softly. “I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I kissed you.”

You gave him a soft kiss to his temple, still trying to catch your breath. After a couple of minutes, you began kissing him again, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue. You kissed his neck, and travelled down his body until you reached the waistband of his pants. You unbuckled his belt and took off his trousers, leaving him in his boxers. Working them down, you gazed at him admiringly. You would never get tired of staring at a naked Steve Rogers. He was absolutely beautiful.

You pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock, licking the bead of pre-cum resting there, and he shuddered. Smirking, you licked his length and then took as much of him as you could into your mouth, causing him to practically levitate off the bed. You worked his length with your mouth and hands, your cheeks hollowing as your head bobbed up and down. Steve was mumbling incoherently, his hips bucking underneath you, his hands gripping your sheets in a frenzy. You continued to torment him, removing your mouth from him whenever he threatened to come, before commencing to once again wind him up after a few seconds respite. This went on for what felt to Steve like hours. Your jaw and tongue ached, and yet you continued to suck on him as if you intended to do so forever.

“Y/N, babe,” he groaned. “Jesus fuck! Slow down or… I’m… gonna…”

Suddenly he cried out and you felt him unload in your mouth, and you kept sucking, swallowing every drop as he came undone. You wiped your mouth and then cuddled up against him, and he wrapped his arms around you.

“Wow,” he muttered, causing you to giggle. The two of you lay together, trying to calm yourselves down. You looked at Steve, who had a slightly dazed expression on his handsome face. “That was incredible.”

Once you’d both recovered, you began making out again, slowly building up the passion until you felt Steve harden again. “Are you ready?” he whispered. You nodded, pausing only as Steve reached into the bedside table to grab a condom. He ripped open the packet with his teeth and rolled it on, then positioned himself between your thighs. He paused at your entrance, kissing you as he slowly entered you.

Then, agonisingly slowly, Steve began to move against you, and you moved your hips to meet his. You found a steady rhythm, with him thrusting in and out of you slowly at first. You wrapped your legs around his waist to draw him further into you, and he pushed himself all the way to the hilt, groaning in ecstasy. You rolled your hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, and eventually all you could hear was the sounds of each other’s moans as Steve pounded into you relentlessly. He loved that you could accommodate him fully, and every time he bottomed out he felt as if he was in Heaven.

Steve rolled onto his back, his mouth never leaving yours as he dragged you with him. You sat up, and he whined a little as he slid out of you. Smirking, you straddled him. Reaching behind you, you pumped his cock several times before lining him up at your entrance. You teased him for a few seconds by sliding the head of his cock against your pussy a few times, until he begged you to fuck him. Your smirk widened as you hovered above him, then slowly lowered yourself onto his cock, inch by agonising inch. Steve felt as if he was being tortured, but it was the most exquisite torture he’d ever been put through. Before too long, you had impaled yourself on him fully, and started riding him slowly as his hands roamed all over your body.

Steve thought he had never loved your more than he did right at this moment. You looked more beautiful than ever with your head thrown back in ecstasy, biting your bottom lip as you ground your hips on top of him. He brushed your clit with his thumb and it drove you into a frenzy, causing you to cry out in pleasure as your orgasm hit. He kept a firm hold of your hips as you rode out your pleasure, and he came shortly after, groaning out your name through gritted teeth.

You collapsed against Steve’s chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly returning to normal, as he ran his fingers through your hair. Pressing a kiss to the top of your head, he whispered, “I love you, Y/N.”  
  
Looking up at him through half-closed eyelids, you murmured sweetly, “I love you, too, Steve.”

You noticed the moment he appeared to make up his mind about something. His blue eyes became determined, and he looked at you more seriously than ever before.

Sitting up with a frown, you said, “What is it, Steve?”

He propped himself up on one elbow as he returned your gaze steadily. “Y/N, I love you more than life itself. I don’t ever want to lose this feeling.”

You caressed his face, smiling as he nuzzled into the palm of your hand. “Don’t worry, I’m not planning on going anywhere.”  
  
“Good. I was going to wait for the perfect moment, but I guess now is as perfect as any.” Steve fumbled in his bedside drawer, and turned back to you almost shyly. “Y/N, I always thought that I’d lost my chance at forever after I crashed into the ice. Honestly, when I woke up nearly seventy years later I didn’t think I’d ever find what I had started to build with Peggy. And then I met you, and you reminded me that I need to live in the here and now, not in the past. So, doll, my present is with you, and… I hope my future is as well.”

He held out the small box to you, and you stared at it uncomprehendingly. With a good-natured roll of his eyes, he opened it, and you stared at the beautiful vintage-style diamond ring winking at you from within.

“Well, doll, what do you say? Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”  
  
The crash of your lips against his was all the answer Steve needed.


End file.
